Mall Girl Pearl and Two Thumbs Down (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Mall Girl Pearl" |- |'Written by' |Clare O'Kane Mike Bell |- |'Storyboarded by' |Mike Bell |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Special Guests' |Betty White Aubrey Plaza |- | colspan="2" |"Two Thumbs Down" |- |'Written by' |Erik Wiese |- |'Storyboarded by' |Erik Wiese |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Kyle McCulloch |- |'Animation Writers' |Daniel Dominguez Chris Mitchell Josh Androsky Andrew Goodman Zeus Cervas |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Sherm Cohen Dave Cunningham |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Casey Alexander Mike Dougherty Stephen Herczeg Ryan Khatam Maureen Mascarina Adam Paloian Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Carson Kugler |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Kurt Snyder |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mall Girl Pearl" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Derek, Mr. Pepalino |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Male Customer |- |'Jill Talley' |Marina, Dangles and Bangles Manager, Myrtle |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Nixie, Female Customer |- |'Betty White' |Beatrice |- |'Aubrey Plaza' |Nocturna |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Two Thumbs Down" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator, Hospital Patient |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Thumbhawk #1, Driver |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Thumbhawk #2, Customer #2, Pedestrian |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Dr. Manfish, Customer #1 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Baby |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Manny Grijalva |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Paul Anderson |- |'Production Coordinator' |Emily Merl |- |'Production Assistant' |Armay Roque |- |'Executive Assistants' |Brian Koonce Elise McCollum |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Ernie Gilbert Gordon Hammond Virginia Hawes Junpei Takayama |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Olga Gerdjikov Kenny Pittenger |- |'Prop Designers' |Mark Bachand Tyler Gentry Isaac Marzioli |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Randol Eagles Kimberly Knoll Ann Lee Andy “Spike” Clark |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Phoenix Animation Ltd." |- |'Clean-Up Supervisor' |James McCrimmon |- |'Clean-Up' |Melanie Allen Lillian Andre Graham Annable Kyung Hee Baker Denise Bradshaw Mike Demur Beverly Lehman Kevin McGibbon Jan Tillcock Wendi Van Essen |- |'Inbetween Supervisor' |Peter Brown |- |'Inbetween' |Joe Acorn Phil Anderson Josee Bellemare Joselito Bien Joel De La Cruz Scott Graham Gloria Hsu Veronika Kapelanska Brad Lucas Lynn MacQuarrie Joel Reid |- |'Effects Animation Supervisor' |John Collins |- |'Effects Animation' |Dan Brooks Peter Brown James Dawkins Ian Mah Raymond Pang Paul Teous Darren Vandenberg Steve Wood |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"Two Thumbs Down" Song' |Written by Kaz Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Eban Schletter |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |J.F. Kinyon |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Digital Animation Supervisor' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'Digital Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Buena Vista Sound |- |'Supervising Sound Editor' |David E. Stone, MPSE |- |'Sound Effects Designers & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Rick Freeman Geoff Rubay |- |'Digital Dialog / ADR Editor' |Richard “Goofus” Corwin |- |'Assistant Sound Editors' |Sonny Pettuohn Mark Peterson |- |'Foley Editor' |Solange S. Schwalbe, MPSE |- |'Foley Artist' |Joan Rowe |- |'Foley Mixer' |Bob Deschaine, CAS |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Wayne Heitman Tom E. Dahl Mel Metcalfe |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Kimberly K. Bowman Ryan McFadden Kevin Iwaki Mishelle Smith |- |'President of Content Development & Production' |Russell Hicks Megan Casey |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson Kaz |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg John Richard Powell |- |'Current Series Management' |Brandon Hoang Dale Malinowski Michael Smith |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Senior Vice President of Current Series and Production' |Rich Magallanes |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}